


i like your voice, i like your mouth

by helenalives



Series: i hate accidents (except when we went from friends to this) [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), First Dates, Fix-It, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Hickies, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, guys im so fuckin bad at tagging im so sorry, im honestly so glad they vibe checked that stupid clown, no beta we die like pennybitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenalives/pseuds/helenalives
Summary: when eddie woke up saturday morning to find another man in his bed, he screamed. (later on, when richie brought it up to him, he defended it as a surprised yelp.)(...it was a scream.)ora direct continuation of (your) love came in on time! catch them going out on a date and kissing a whole bunch
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: i hate accidents (except when we went from friends to this) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567612
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	i like your voice, i like your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> this is a direct continuation of (your) love came in on time!! you don't have to read the first fic to understand this, but i'd love it if you did!

when eddie woke up saturday morning to find another man in his bed, he screamed. (later on, when richie brought it up to him, he defended it as a surprised yelp.)

(...it was a scream.)

richie groaned, deep and raspy with sleep, and eddie's eyes grew wider as he slowly regained memories of the previous night.

_you went to a party. you met richie. (richie kissed you!) you had a panic attack and he helped. you spilled about your mom. (richie kissed you!) you cuddled on the porch of a frat house. he walked you home. you asked him to stay over. he said yes. (richie kissed you!)_

_(richie kissed you!!!)_

eddie smiled, feeling drowsy again, settling back down against richie's long frame. he was tangling their legs together again, tucking his head back into the crook of richie's neck, when richie's eyes fluttered open. eddie looked up to find a pair of half lidded baby blues blinking back at him.

"hi."

"hi, yourself." richie's voice was husky with sleep, and the sound washed over eddie, pooling deep in his core.

"i'm sorry if i woke you up, i was just settling back down." 

richie smiled softly. "don't worry about it, bab--" he stopped suddenly, making eddie frown.

when richie spoke again, his voice was softer, more timid, still raspy around the edges. "is it alright if i call you that? i didn't think about asking last night, i'm sorry. because i can stop if you want me to or if it makes you uncomfy."

eddie giggled, blinking slowly. "uncomfy? who uses the word uncomfy? what are you, twelve?" looking back up, richie's expression reminded him that he hadn't answered. "oh! um, i don't mind if you call me that. as long as you don't mean it like 'eddie's a baby, he's weak' or something."

(over the years, eddie had discovered that sleepy eddie was much more blunt and open than awake eddie.)

all of the anxiety etched into richie's face melted away as he looked down at eddie.

"i mean it as in 'baby eds, small and cute as hell'." 

eddie giggled as richie grinned widely and wrapped him in a bear hug. 

"what time is it?" eddie asked into richie's shoulder.

"uhm…" eddie felt richie shift under him as he moved to grab his phone. "it's only nine in the morning, eds. let's go back to sleep? please? i'll set a few alarms if you want."

eddie just looked back up into richie's eyes, one eyebrow raised as a small smirk slid onto his face. "i thought we had a date?"

richie's face was blank.

"you promised me breakfast, dummy. remember? and i'm fucking hungry, so come on."

eddie tried to slide out of bed, but richie's arms held him firmly in place. he's strong, eddie thought. i like it.

"not so fast, mister. you've gotta pay the toll."

eddie rolled his eyes. "oh yeah? and what would that be?"

"a kiss, duh!" eddie could feel richie smile against his lips as he pressed their mouths together for a chaste kiss.

as eddie pulled back, face pink, richie murmured, "okay, sugar, you can get up now."

eddie managed to get out of bed with little resistance this time, socked feet hitting the floor, legs still wobbly with sleep. he already missed the feeling of being wrapped up in richie's arms.

"sugar?" he questioned, turning around to look at richie, snorting when he saw that the taller man had already cocooned himself back in eddie's quilt. "rich, come on. get up. i want breakfast."

"could you two go be gay somewhere else? there are people trying to sleep here."

eddie's head whipped around, remembering with a start that _oh, yeah, he has a roommate._ bill was smirking at eddie, one eyebrow raised above half lidded eyes.

"bill, you're literally gay, come on, dud--"

"billy boy! good morning!" richie finally sat up, yawning and stretching his arms above his head. eddie swallowed, hard, as he watched the muscles in richie's shoulders flex under the soft material of the t-shirt he was currently wearing. richie caught his eye, shooting him a wink. eddie felt his face heat up, holding richie's gaze for another moment before he announced that he was going to go shower.

as he walked out the door, he heard bill's voice ask, "richie, is that my shirt? dude, gross."

(and so what if he jacked off in the shower, thinking of strong hands pinning his hands above his head, chapped lips kissing down his chest, lower, lower, lower--)

when eddie walked back into his dorm room, it was nine thirty, richie was nowhere to be found, and bill was snoring away softly. he spotted a note on his pillow, written on one of the bright yellow post-it notes he kept on his desk.

his heartbeat quickened as he read the words. _eds, i went back to my dorm to shower and change. meet you at that cute lil diner off campus at ten? xx, richie :)_

eddie smiled at the ten digits scrawled at the bottom of the note and quickly pulled his phone off the charger, shooting a quick _see you then :)_ to the number before turning to his wardrobe. he settled on his favorite pair of jeans and a dark green sweater before pulling on his shoes and grabbing his wallet.

he got to the diner with five minutes to spare, hating how his face reddened when he spotted richie through the window. as he walked through the door, richie's head whipped around. he did a sweep of eddie's body and immediately broke into that blinding smile. eddie smiled back as he walked over to the booth and sat down across from richie.

"hey, rich."

"good morning, eddie spaghetti! did you have a good shower?"

eddie could feel himself flush, averting his gaze as he answered, "something like that. did you already order?" _when did he start blushing so much?_

richie's smile didn't waver as he replied, "sure did, sugar! i texted bill and asked him what you normally got, so i ordered for us both, if that's alright?"

eddie was surprised, and met the taller man's gaze again. "yeah, that's fine. thank you."

"he told me you sometimes had a problem with either deciding or with talking to the waiter, so i thought i'd save you the trouble."

eddie blinked, once, twice. his mother had always insisted on ordering for him on the rare occasion they went out to eat, right up until he left, so he really never got the chance to learn how to do either of those things. 

"oh, wow. thank you, rich, seriously." he reached across the table and grabbed one of richie's hands with his own, running a thumb over the soft skin he found there. he didn't miss richie's sharp inhale.

"anytime, eds. seriously." the earnest look on richie's face was almost too much for eddie, but thankfully he was saved by their food coming out. the waitress smiled at them before heading back into the kitchen.

they dug in, talking about classes between bites, and eddie was reminded that richie was a communications major and in the honors program, like eddie. "i meant to ask last night, what can you even do with a communications major? what do you want to do?"

richie lifted a forkful of eggs into his mouth before answering, "i'm basically ge--"

"richie, that's disgusting! don't talk with your mouth full, gross."

richie only opened his mouth more, chewing louder, giving a disgusted eddie a full view of his eggs. "better?"

"no!" eddie squeaked, scrunching his nose in disgust. "absolutely not! swallow!"

richie chuckled before closing his mouth and swallowing his eggs. "that's what your mom was telling me last night too, eds. guess it runs in the family."

eddie stared at him, speechless, before letting the laugh bubble out of his chest. "you're so fucking stupid."

richie shot him a shit eating grin. "so i've been told. anyway, as i was saying before i was so rudely interrupted, i'm basically getting a degree in talking. i could do radio or tv if i wanted, and i actually have a job at the campus radio station.' trashmouth tozier, on the air from eight to midnight!'" he took a sip of coffee before continuing. "what i want to do, though, is stand-up comedy. or maybe music? uh, bev and ben and i have a band called neibolt, and we sometimes play gigs around campus or at 'the kissing bridge.' you've heard of it?"

eddie shook his head no. "what do you play?"

"oh, i sing and play guitar. bev's on bass and sings sometimes, and ben does drums."

eddie smiled into his toast. "i meant what kind of music do you play, but that would have been my follow up question." 

"oh! we play a little bit of everything, and it's a solid mix between covers and our own shit. we have a kickass cover of africa by toto, and i have a song named after me."

eddie giggled at that. "i might just have to come see one of your shows, if that's alright."

richie's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "you'd wanna do that? you'd be into that?"

eddie smiled, feeling bold. "i mean, yeah. i'm into you, so i'm kinda into that by default." he held richie's gaze and watched as the other man's face went through a flurry of emotions in a few seconds: confusion, hope, happiness. richie smiled again, looking slightly shy.

"yeah?"

"yeah. i'm on a date with you, aren't i?"

richie leaned back, running his fingers through his hair, smile never wavering. "yeah, i guess you are. full disclosure, i almost choked on my drink when i first saw you. you're just so fuckin' pretty, eds. so, i guess i'm pretty into you too."

eddie flushed scarlet under the praise, smiling happily. "well, i'm glad."

they finished their meal relatively quickly, switching the topic to eddie's interests.

"i like running a lot. i wanted to join track in high school, but ma always said no. most mornings i get up at about six and go for a run."

richie looked at him like he had two heads. "six… in the morning? like, six a.m.? for physical activity? couldn't be me."

eddie snorted. "i was actually thinking about trying out for the track team here in the spring. i hit a four minute mile a few days ago. i think i'd be ready."

richie almost spat the last of his eggs on to the table. he opened his mouth to speak, thought better of it, and then finished chewing before saying, "four minutes?! eddie, i could barely hit nine in high school!"

eddie laughed. "well, four minutes and twenty three seconds."

"if you got on the track team, i'd get to see you in those tiny running shorts they wear. eds, i think that's a great idea. it'd make both of us happy."

eddie giggled again, pushing his plate away from him. "maybe."

"i think you should go for it. anyway, you ready to get out of here? i already paid, so we can leave whenever. we could go back to mine and watch a movie if you wanted." richie left a generous tip for their waitress and stood up as he was speaking, and held out his hand. eddie stared at it, blankly, before realizing, _oh, he wants me to hold it._

he took richie's hand, said, "yeah, let's go," and they walked out together, richie leading.

they arrived at richie's dorm in no time, and richie immediately took eddie's hand back in his as soon as he was done unlocking the door. they walked inside and eddie found that it was cleaner than he had expected. richie's bed was unmade, and was covered in blankets and pillows. a guitar case was leaned against richie's desk. posters and photos lined every square inch of the walls, and the second bed had been lowered into a couch of sorts, with even more folded blankets on either side. the window was wide open, even in the chilly autumn air.

"do you not have a roommate?"

richie let go of eddie's hand again to walk over to his dresser and pulled out two pairs of sweatpants. he threw one at eddie as he replied, "nope. he dropped out two weeks into the semester. the university hasn't put anyone else in here yet." eddie stared at the sweatpants in his hand for a moment before looking back up at richie, confused. "they're sweatpants, eds. i've gotta make sure my baby's comfy for our movie date!" eddie's face flushed red again. "i'm gonna go to the bathroom, okay? get comfy, sugar."

eddie looked back down at the sweatpants as richie walked out of the room. he shook his head before tugging off his shoes and jeans and pulling the softer pants on. they were far too big on him, but before he could roll them up, richie walked back in, now sporting sweatpants of his own.

his eyes widened as he saw eddie, and eddie could have sworn he heard a mumbled _fuck_ cross his lips before he crossed over to his desk. "any movie requests, eds?" he asked, looking back at the shorter boy.

eddie shook his head, padding over and plopping down on richie's bed. richie smiled softly at him before turning his attention back to the task at hand. "how about the shining? i haven't seen it in a while."

eddie shrugged. "works for me."

richie walked over and popped the disc into the small tv that sat on the other desk and then climbed into bed next to eddie, immediately pulling him into his lap.

"you look so cute in my clothes, eds. absolutely adorable." richie pressed a kiss to the smaller boy's cheek. "do you wanna lay down or sit like this?"

"can we lay down?" eddie turned to look at richie, meeting his eyes. richie nodded and softly kissed his forehead before maneuvering them both so that richie was crowded behind eddie, his chest pressed into the smaller man's back, one arm pillowed under eddie's head and the other tucked around his waist, holding him tightly. eddie tangled their legs together and grasped richie's outstretched hand with one of his own before bringing it to his lips and kissing richie's knuckles. 

eddie felt richie sigh softly before he pressed a kiss to the smaller boy's hair. eddie smiled and turned his attention to the movie. they laid there, in silence, comfortable in each other's arms.

about halfway through the movie, richie spoke. "hey, eds?"

"hm?"

"would you wanna be my boyfriend?"

eddie froze. richie must have sensed the tension in his body, because he continued quickly.

"you don't have to say yes! i know it's probably too soon, and i met you less than twenty four hours ago, but i think you're really cute and interesting and i wanna be able to kiss you without an excuse because you look so damn kissable all the time. and i wanna--"

he stopped talking as eddie flipped over to face him, settling back into the taller man's frame. "keep going," he answered, planning a hand on richie's cheek. "i mean, yes, obviously yes, but i wanna hear what you've got to say."

richie smiled before continuing. "well, i wanna take you out to do cheesy couple things, like holding your hand if we go ice skating or having a picnic or going christmas shopping together. i've never wanted to do that with someone before you. but it was like, i saw you, and i just immediately wanted to do that stuff. and i want to fall asleep with you, and hold you, and i want to see you wearing my clothes more often because jesus, baby, you look better in those sweatpants than i ever have. and i want to be able to call you cute nicknames, like sugar and baby and angel and-- fuckin', i don't know, honey and lovey without wondering if it's too much."

"you already call me two of those things," eddie pointed out.

"yeah, but that's not the point! anyway, i want to hear you call me that kind of stuff too. the bottom line is, i want to be able to call you mine. i want to look over at a gig and see you and say, 'everyone, look at my boyfriend! he's so cute, and you can't have him!', and they'd all look at you and know that you're mine. and i want… other things too, but only if you're comfy with them. i won't push you to do anything you don't wanna do. i just really like you, eddie."

eddie rested his forehead against richie's before closing his eyes and connecting their lips in a soft, simple kiss. both of them smiled into it, basking in the feel of the other's lips, before eddie pulled away on a sigh.

"i really like you too, chee. is chee okay? because i've been calling you that in my head since you mentioned everyone having a nickname last night."

richie's smile grew wider. "that's perfect, sugar. absolutely perfect."

eddie smiled right back. "and you know, i'd love to do all of that with you. movie nights and picnics and coming to your shows and ice skating. i want you to come to my track meets to cheer me on, if i make it. and, i think i'd like to do some of those other things too, eventually. and, uh. i can-- i can think of a few ways people would know i'm yours without you having to shout it out." 

eddie watched as richie's eyes grew almost comically large before darkening, his pupils dilating. 

"yeah?"

"yeah."

richie smiled wickedly before capturing eddie's lips in a searing kiss, more teeth than lips. eddie immediately moved to deepen it, licking into richie's mouth, basking in the sounds that fell from the other boy's lips. richie shifted so that he was on top of the smaller boy, hands moving to pin eddie's arms into the mattress. eddie whimpered into the kiss, head swimming.

"want me to mark you up, baby? show everyone that you're mine?" richie's voice was dark and raw, making eddie's breath catch in his throat.

"please, richie, i need, _ah_ \--" richie's lips immediately attached themselves to the base of eddie's shoulder, sucking hard on the soft skin. eddie's hips bucked up involuntarily, and he heard richie growl before moving to the base of his throat, teeth nipping at eddie's skin before running a soothing tongue over the mark. a soft curse fell from eddie's lips as richie worked his way up eddie's neck, leaving small bruises in his path. he moved up to kiss eddie's lips again, softer this time, and sat back to admire his work.

"god, eds, you look so pretty like this. so fuckin' pretty, baby boy. so gorgeous, and all mine."

eddie swallowed, head spinning with the nicknames and praise and _pure want._ "all yours." 

richie smiled, looking at eddie with stars in his eyes. "all mine. now, do you wanna keep going? like i said, i don't want to do anything you aren't ready for. it's alright if you want to stop, i won't be upset, sweetheart."

as much as eddie wanted to blurt out _no, rich, fuck me_ , instead he said, "co-could we stop? just for a bit?"

richie nodded, slowly sliding off the smaller boy until he was able to wrap eddie in his arms again, pillowing eddie's head onto his broad chest. eddie moved impossibly closer, pressing a soft kiss to the exposed skin of richie's neck, before settling in, closing his eyes and relaxing into the taller man's embrace. a wave of tiredness hit him all at once, and he yawned before throwing an arm loosely around richie's waist.

he felt richie's chest move as he huffed out a laugh before asking, "do you not want to watch anymore, eds?"

eddie shook his head before murmuring a "no, i think i want to nap." into richie's shoulder.

"alright, honey. i'll be here when you wake up. sweet dreams."

"m'kay, chee. night." the last thing he felt before drifting off was a kiss being pressed to his forehead, and one big hand running up and down his spine.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm making a playlist for this verse!! comment songs you guys think neibolt would play at their shows uwu
> 
> next work should be up sometime next week. luv u guys!! thanks so much for all the support on this series so far!! <3
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr at helenaliveth.tumblr.com!! send me prompts for these two!!


End file.
